


30 Day OTP Challenge - Quar Edition!

by transjomarch



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Animal Crossing - Freeform, Cuddle for Warmth, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Oneshot, like very light, medical scare, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjomarch/pseuds/transjomarch
Summary: Getting back into the swing of it all with a writing challenge to be foundhere
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Day  1 - Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a small medical scare. How do they adapt?

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Derek mumbles, not for the first time since they have taken their seats in the hospital, pressing together in the furthest possible corner. Stiles remains curled in on himself while Derek remains almost entirely out of his seat as he pivots himself entirely to Stiles, his knee making a right angle against Stiles’ thigh. Their hands clasp together at that juncture, tethering them together and grounding each other. Stiles taps a pattern on the knuckle on Derek’s thumb. It’s a grounding technique they both rely on. 

“I know. I’m the one who has been saying that, pal,” Stiles repeats with the same false positivity in his tone. “You’re the one who dragged us here.” 

“I’m the one -“ 

“I believe I said I was perfectly fine?” 

“Your heart stopped. It stopped -“ 

“You’re being overbearing. It’s beating fine right now!” 

“You couldn’t breathe! You fucking fainted!” 

“EXCUSE ME!” The woman at reception calls over, also not for the first time since the two men had entered. Derek is drafting his complaint to her supervisor in his head as she speaks, tone condescending. “You are not the only people in here who are having a hard time. Please be quiet.” 

Derek has no shame and is thankful that Stiles scrapes a bit of nail against one of Derek’s knuckles to bring him back from a biting retort. While their conversation isn’t exacty hushed, it’s not shouting, and he is Worried with a capital W. Fucking sue him. Stiles tips his head against Derek’s allowing Derek to subtly scent at his pulse point. Stiles knows it calms his partner significantly and by the grip Derek has on his hand? Derek needs it. 

“I love you and I understand and validate your concern,” Stiles says carefully, a product of their last joint therapy session. Both men had their own therapist but found it beneficial to come together on occasion.. “But I think you’re overreacting.” 

Derek’s mouth opens to express his concern when the door into the waiting room slams open, a bored looking nurse walking out with a clipboard. Derek sits taller; it should be their turn. 

“Myz...Mik...Mr. Stale?” The nurse asks. Stiles cackles despite himself and stands, pulling a scowling Derek with him. 

“We are not making that our last name,” Derek growls as they follow the nurse into the exam rooms, Stiles’ gleeful laugh filling the cold corridors. 

———————————————————————————————————————

The doctor nods and removes his stethoscope, turning around to type information into his tablet. Derek stands at the edge of the exam table, hand gripped tight to Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles leans against Derek’s frame to support himself.“Well, Mr. Stilinski. Your breathing sounds good and your pulse is steady now. Without the results of your blood tests, I don’t think we can assume anything conclusive.” 

“How long will that be? Are there other tests we can run?” Derek’s worry is palpable in the room and the doctor shoots an empathic expression Derek’s way. 

“Honestly? If you want to waste some money, you can have a million tests. More specific blood cultures, MRIs and x-rays. There are endless amounts of tests, but I wouldn’t want to put your partner through any extra discomfort before we rule out the most common causes.” 

“This guy. I like this guy,” Stilese agrees, turning his head to look at Derek. Stiles slides his hand back, resting his fingers on top of the hand that Derek dug into his shoulder. Quickly, Derek laces their fingers together and squeezes, tapping out a pattern on Stiles’ knuckle. “I’m not getting in one of those machines again unless I have to. We can wait.” Stiles turns back to the doctor. “How long until we get the results?” 

“Well, to be thorough, I want to run full panels. It’ll take two weeks to get those results back. I advise you to take it incredibly easy those two weeks. If you have a strenuous job, maybe arrange for a few vacation days.” A timer goes off on the counter and the doctor turns and busies himself. “I won’t know for sure until we get the results of the EKG back, but from Mr. Stilinski’s medical history, I think what he experienced was a silent heart attack.” 

Derek lets out a sob from where he stands, the noise surprising him. He wraps his arm around Stiles’ waist and tucks his face into Stiles’ neck, shielding himself from the view of the other man in the room. Stiles clears his throat and tries to sit as tall as he can. He trades places with Derek and takes up the tapping on Derek’s thumb, rhythmically. 

“Alright. What does that mean? Is the big one inevitable?” 

The doctor hands several pamphlets to Stiles. “Absolutely not. Your strong pulse indicates that your heart’s health is still good and not too affected. Yet. You can consider this a warning sign. The light on the dash that lets you know it’s time to make a change. And the best part about a warning sign is you have time before it’s too late.” 

Derek’s eyes reappear over Stiles’ shoulder, still wet. He tips his head against the side of Stiles’, lips right against Stiles’ ear to speak softly. “We can make a change. I’ll do it with you. I’ll be right with you every goddamn step.” 

“From what you told me, the changes you need to make will feel moderate at best. Healthy dieting is the biggest change; cutting out dairies and fats that are high in bad cholesterol.” The doctor scribbles on his prescription pad. “This pill will help bring those numbers down, which I assume will be high when we get those results back. One of the hardest parts of a diet change is remaining accountable. You’re lucky to have a supportive partner to do this with you.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “He already eats like a rabbit. He is only getting what he wanted in the first place.” 

Derek comes around the table, cupping Stiles’ chin in one hand. “I could eat better. I could eat less meat. I...listen, I’ll be here with you. I’ll sacrifice something. I’ll compromise and do something you need me to.” 

Stiles’ eyes have become wet as he views his partner, smiling. “God. I love you so much. Does that mean we can be the Stales?” 

Derek tips his forehead against Stiles’, noses brushing. “Absolutely fucking not.”

_________________________________________

12 months later, Stiles hits the target range for cholesterol for men his age and size and he’s never been healthier. His hair develops a new shine, his facial hair grows thicker and evenly, and he regains the energy of his youth, making Derek long for the hyperactivity of 16 year old Stiles. While Derek always regarded Stiles as beautiful, Stiles drops any excess body fat and is undoubtedly one of the sexiest men in the world. Strangers notice Stiles over Derek on the street. The biggest change is in Stiles’ confidence level and how he perceives himself, finally believing when Derek praises his appearance. Stiles walks taller, the gait of a man who finally proudly inhabits his body, and Derek is more than happy to reap those rewards. 

Derek is also more than happy to uphold his end of the bargain when the time comes

____________________________________________

“I can’t believe this view. Look at this!!! Holy shit!!” Stiles angles his phone to try to get more of the landscape in his photo. 

“Yeah, now I see why Samwise was hesitant to leave,” Derek agrees, adjusting the backpack on his shoulders. Almost immediately, Derek’s head is tilted up and his lips are claimed in a searing kiss, Stiles’ hand guiding his jaw. 

Stiles pulls back with a bright smile and mischievous look in his eyes that Derek knows well. It makes Derek hot under his collar. “It’s so fucking hot when you talk Tolkien. I’m never gonna get used to it.” 

Derek shrugs as he grabs Stiles’ hand again, tangling their fingers together, beginning to tap out a pattern on Stiles’ knuckle. An affirmation that they are here in this beautiful, picturesque Shire, together. “What can I say? I aim to impress.” 

Impress Derek had. While he and Stiles swapped to a healthier, plant based diet together, Stiles gave Derek the real challenge; Derek was tasked with reading, watching, and consuming all Lord of the Rings content to prepare for an immersive vacation at the New Zealand set. It had been Stiles’ dream since he read the books in youth and, much to Derek’s chagrin, it wasn’t a hard task. The more he explored the world, the more he was enveloped by it. It wasn’t long until Stiles began to find sweet notes from Derek all over the house, written in a beautiful Elvish script. 

Derek has to admit that the well-written world isn’t the only reason he quickly dove into the Tolkien-Verse. The confidence that Stiles had developed from his physical change lead the men to the best, most fulfilling sex life they could possible have. Derek never thought that role playing as Legolas and Aragorn would lead him to the most earth shattering orgasm of his life, but sometimes life takes turns someone could never expect. 

Stiles adjusts his own knapsack, giving Derek’s hand a squeeze. “Come on. We need to go catch up. I need a good seat for our Second Breakfast. I’ll fight that little bitch in the Gandalf shirt. I really will.” 

Derek laughs and lets Stiles pull them forward, taking off in the grassy knoll. He’ll let Stiles guide them on any adventure, knowing that his life has never been safer or better than in these hands.


	2. Day Two - Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for the “cuddle for warmth” trope!!!

“Well. That’s not exactly how I expected this to go.” 

Stiles’ laughter, shrill and panicked, echoes around the cavern. Stiles sits on a rock, hanging his head in his hands. “Oh, did it not? This wasn’t the end of your master plan? You could have fooled me!” 

Stiles can hear the scowl on Derek’s face that meets his sarcasm. “We did get the scroll,” Derek points out only to be met with more manic laughter, much to the older wolf’s chagrin. 

“Yep, we did! We got the scroll! We got the goddamn scroll and can’t DO ANYTHING WITH IT!” Stiles throws the bound paper to the floor. Derek is quick to pull it out of the small puddles of water, dabbing his shirt against the damp parchment. They might be trapped as of current but it’s definitely something they need for the future. “We can’t help stop the witches from here. We are literally trapped here until someone comes and can pull us out.” 

“I could try clim - “ 

“Don’t you dare say you’re going to try to climb. If you lost your footing or broke a claw that fall would kill you.” Stiles leaves no room for debate in his voice. “I will not be stuck here with your dead wolfy body. I wouldn’t be able to handle that.” 

Derek chews his lip as he regards the hole in the sky from which he and Stiles had rappelled. Not having their climbing gear does complicate the matter but Derek prides himself on being a problem solver. After all, he had been the one to volunteer for the excavation team with Stiles in the first place knowing that he would, before the end of the plan, be needed to save Stiles’ life. Here that moment is and Derek feels less than prepared. Flying witches can blindside a guy. Flying witches that cut your sole form of entering and exiting and steal your supplies? Derek doesn’t like to use the phrase, but he feels frazzled. 

“Scott will come looking for us. We just have to be smart and wait this out,” Stiles instructs, apparently having found his calm side as he pulls Derek from his thoughts. “We have no supplies. No way of signaling up for help or for our location. But this was the exact spot we said we’d find the scroll, so they have to come here. Right?” 

The request for affirmation cracks the facade Stiles presents, revealing his true nerves. Derek hates himself for not being a more calming presence in this situation. He wants to try to climb, to go up and get help, assuming the best way he can help is with his strength. It’s not a great option, though. If he makes it up, what will he do for Stiles? How will Derek pull him up without any sort of ropes or tools? There’s no part of the plan Derek is forming in which he leaves Stiles behind. Derek brings his attention back down to Stiles and hopes his expression is that of assurance as he offers a smile. 

“You’re right. They’ll be here. We just need to stay calm and wait,” Derek agrees as he sits against the wall, giving his back some much needed relief. They’re here for the foreseeable future and it’s a smart idea to start getting comfortable and regaining full strength. The trek to this spot was a difficult one over jagged cliff sides and large tidal waves. The water hit cold and sharp each time it slapped against Stiles and Derek and Derek longs for his backpack that contains a dry change of clothes. “One day. Two days tops.” 

Sighing, Stiles follows suit, plopping down on the opposite wall of the sunken cave. “Right. Calm. I can do that.” 

__________________________________

Turns out, sitting quietly in a dark, scary cavern is nearly impossible for Stiles. He blames the witches who snagged his backpack and, subsequently, his ADHD medication. While Derek is able to sit and meditate quietly Stiles is twitchy, kicking his legs, constantly standing up to stretch and tire himself out. To his credit, Derek remains quiet and keeps any judgments internal. Stiles does see one of Derek’s eyes peek open to look at him from time to time but nary a word comes out of Derek’s mouth. Not until what Stiles assumes to be hours later into the night, given the lack of any sun from above and the cold chill that breezes around them. Stiles quirks his brow when he sees Derek stand and cross the cave, Derek’s boots echoing around them, the only sound other than the whistle of the wind and the clatter of Stiles’ teeth. 

“You’re shivering.” 

“Me? But the weather is so nice right now,” Stiles gives Derek an eye roll that envies one of the older man’s. It isn’t Derek’s fault that they’re here and Stiles isn’t angry at the Alpha, but it’s hard for Stiles to keep his cynical sarcasm to himself. 

“I’m going to shift. I’m warm but fur will make a bigger difference.” Derek informs. It isn’t an offer because Derek knows Stiles will protest. Stiles hates to be perceived as any weaker than the rest of the members of his pack. This is larger than Stiles’ pride, as Derek cracks his neck, stretching his arms above his head once before dropping down to all fours to assist with the transformation. Stiles’ bright pink nose is the last color that Derek registers before his world shifts to shades of grey. Stiles watches, transfixed, as Derek Hale disappears and a large black mutt takes his place. 

The wolf laps around the cavern, inspecting the smells of the rocks and pools of water. Stiles rolls his eyes but watches, laughing to himself when Derek sneezes into a particularly murky puddle. Once placated, Derek trots back to Stiles, tail wagging. Derek circles Stiles a few times and drops down behind him, curling around Stiles, legs and tail offering Stiles a bit of a blanket. 

Stiles tucks himself into the thick fur, turning himself to press his stomach into Derek’s warmth. “You’re lucky you’re a cute dog and I’m freezing.” Derek yaps in response, tail thwapping against Stiles’ thigh. “Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up. You love to be a goddamn hero.” 

Derek’s tongue is warm when it licks Stiles’ cheek and Stiles laughs despite himself. “You’re a menace to society. I hate you.” 

______________________________________

When Scott rappels down into the cavern the next morning, he stops midway to snap a picture of his best friend tucked entirely into a large wolf, face pressed into the thick tufts of hair on Derek’s back while paws encircling the sleeping human. 

The photo is well worth the way Stiles gives chase to Scott when the three men are back on the surface. Derek doesn’t say anything at the moment, but weeks later Stiles smugly recognizes the photo on Derek’s lock screen.


	3. Day 3 - Gaming/Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale needs help on a video game. Just fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 6.24: I went to the doctor today because I was feeling more wrist pain than I imagined I should have and my wrist is broken. Everybody thank my cat. I’ll hopefully get back on my writing schedule this weekend when the pain subsides and I can stop taking the pain meds that make me loopy 
> 
> Everyone who has commented and left kudos so far?? You’re such lovely people and made my goddamn day ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Hi, sorry this is a day late! My cat tripped me an I sprained my wrist, so I have to take it much easier on typing and couldn’t crank out as quickly as I usually do. But it looks like we’re back on track! Again, let me know if you want to hear a specific time period or situation for the prompts! I’m all ears!

URGENT. Need help. -Derek

Stiles frowns at the notification, eyebrows shooting up. He’s familiar with this type of message but it’s usually quickly followed by five or six by Scott to shout about the adventure in which they’re about to partake. When no other messages come through, Stiles’ curiosity peaks and he sends a few question marks Derek’s way. It isn’t long before a reply pops up. 

You alone? Swinging by. -Derek

Stiles can’t help but laugh at the message, rolling his eyes at the older man on the other side of the screen. Derek isn’t much of a texter so the caveman verbiage isn’t a surprise. Neither is the way that Derek compulsively signs his name to every text despite the clear invention of caller ID. It’s the implication that Derek knows that Stiles will reply in the affirmative. That Derek knows he can rely on Stiles to be alone. Stiles knows he doesn’t even have to reply for Derek to assume the affirmative and show up. 

It doesn’t take much time for Derek’s legs to kick through the open window, his favorite method of entering the Stilinski household despite the key that Stiles gave him ages ago. Stiles stays horizontal on his bed and raises a brow at the larger man. 

“What’s the emergency, Hale?” Stiles calls over, thumbs still busy tapping out a message on his phone. “Witches? Wizards? Killer mermaids, only they have fishy parts on top and people parts on bottom?” 

Derek responds by tossing a bag directly on Stiles’ solar plexus making Stiles groan in discomfort. Stiles puts his phone into his front pocket and shuffles back against his headboard. Derek stays perfectly rigid against the window while Stiles digs into the Best Buy plastic bag. Confusion covers Stiles’ face as he reveals a Nintendo Switch and a copy of Animal Crossing: New Horizons. 

“I - thanks? But, uh. Like everyone in the world, I already have a copy of this game,” Stiles says carefully, watching Derek for any sort of indication of the thought behind the purchase. “I thought you said it was urgent, though?” 

Derek avoids the direct question by preoccupying himself with some chipping paint on Stiles’ wall. “So you’re familiar with the game?” 

Stiles snorts. “Yes, Derek. Unlike you, my finger is on the pulse of the culture. I’m hip and cool.” Stiles raises his arm to shield himself from the tissue box projectile launched by the wolf. “This has been the most popular game in the world for like, months. And I can proudly claim that my island is a bitchin’ five-stars.” 

Derek nods, eyes a little squinted together as if he’s straining to understand the words Stiles is saying. “Great. And that five is out of…?”

“Five. Five is the max,” Stiles slowly says, holding up the correct number of fingers. Derek nods again, hand resting on his chin, absorbing the information. “It’s supposed to be a resort, like an island to visit? So it’s graded on the same scale that real-world resorts would be. Except this island is evaluated by a little dog.” Stiles waves a hand at the arched eyebrow in his direction. “It’s all animals. Hence the name of the game. The animals are like the people, except you’re a person? It doesn’t make a ton of logical sense, but I fucking love giving my villagers gifts and seeing them wear cute clothes.” 

Derek blinks a few times and shrugs. “Sounds great. Do that for me.”  
Stiles looks at the boxed up console and sealed game. “Do that for you? The fun of the game is making it your design. Finding things, picking animals, styling yourself. I wouldn’t know where to start with Derek Island, other than tons of leather and grumpy villagers.” Derek doesn’t respond so Stiles presses on. “Like, the point is spending tons of time to develop and unlock things. To earn the progress. I’ve done it already and it wouldn’t be super fun to do a second time. What’s the...what’s the angle here, Wolf Man?” 

“Cora plays with her friends. It’s all she’s talked about of late. So I figured that I could get involved in this way. Give us something to discuss or reasons to talk more.” Derek stays fixated on the spot on the wall, scratching more of the paint chips away. “I’m not really interested in games. You are. Figured you could set it up for me. Easy solution.” 

Stiles pauses, oddly touched by the sentiment. Derek obviously cares about his sister and isn’t sure how to ask her for more time or attention. That his relationship with his sister is affection of which Derek does not feel worthy. Stiles’ heart gives a familiar ache for Derek and his lifelong trauma, empathy for the lonely man. 

“Hold on. I just need to clarify that your urgent emergency is that you need me to build a Derektopia so your sister can visit you?” The smile on Stiles’ face is only a tiny bit smug and Stiles is proud of that restraint. 

Derek’s scowl doesn’t attempt any restraint. “I’m sure Scott knows how to play if it’s that much of an inconvenience.” 

Stiles scrambles from his bed, tumbling on the way down and pushing himself back up without much finesse. “No, no!! I’ll help, but I just think that you should help, too.” Stiles quickly holds his hands up when he’s met with a growl. “I’m just saying!! Yeah, it’s nice if your sister can come visit and hang on the island. But if you actually get into the game, you can write letters, and send gifts. Part of the game is the community and helping other people find items. Or watering flowers on people’s islands. You could make this a daily interaction versus a one-time thing. You just need to learn some of the mechanics of gameplay.” 

Displeasure is written plain across Derek’s face, but his shoulders relax the smallest amount and Stiles knows he’s made a convincing argument. “I have other things to do. In my actual life.” 

“Somehow, I think you’ll manage to balance both real life and a virtual job as Island Representative,” Stiles nods, solemnly. 

Derek’s groan is frustrated, but he finally looks to Stiles and mercifully stops his destruction of the wall’s paint. “Fine. I can spare a few hours.” 

Stiles beams and tosses Derek a Joy Con. “Alright, pal. Get ready to catch some bugs and fish.” 

__________________________

“I swear to Christ, I get one more sea bass and this system is going out the goddamn window.” 

Stiles cackles around a mouthful of chips. “More like a C+!” Derek flashes red eyes Stiles’ way which only encourages Stiles to laugh more. “I told you. They’re the most common fish. You’ll get them more often than not. Those or the black bass.” 

Stiles doesn’t have to have enhanced hearing to hear Derek mumble, “The most metal of all fish.” 

_________________________

Derek shakes his head firmly, putting his controller on the mattress. “I understand what you’re saying but this is supposed to be my house. My style is minimalist.” 

Stiles slaps his face with both palms. “But you get graded on your house!!! You’ll never get approval from the Happy Home Academy!” Stiles laughs when Chex Mix pelts his face. “Why will you not listen to me, kohai? You came to me, your sensai, for wisdom. If I had questions about wolves, I would come to you. You need help on a video game, so you come to me! Listen!! Put some decorations in your home.” 

Frown on his face, Derek opens his inventory and places the dinnerware set on the floor. Stiles screams and throws himself into his pillows. 

____________________________

“Is it based on evolutionary status? It isn’t just mammals. That’s an octopus.” 

“Dude, I told you! It doesn’t hold up to logic,” Stiles says, watching as Derek slowly digs holes to plant flowers. Stiles is hanging off his bed upside down, head touching the floor. 

“Why wouldn’t the creators think through that? If you can catch and keep a turtle, why does it not have the ability to speak? I believe a turtle has more brain activity than a duck, which we know is an established character within the universe,” Derek continues, scowling when the hole isn’t dug in the spot he wants. 

“I’ll add it to our list of things we need to put in the letter to Mr. Nintendo.” Stiles pushes himself up to grab his Red Bull. The sun is almost peeking above the horizon in the world outside Stiles’ room. If Derek bothers to listen in he would be able to hear Stiles’ father moving around in his pre-work routine. 

“It isn’t crazy to want to know the bells to dollar conversion rate. I want to know whether or not Tom Nook and his kids are gouging me. It isn’t exactly fair, the monopoly he’s created on my goddamn island.” Derek sits on the floor, back to Stiles’ bed. He tilts his head to the side to get the younger man in his periphery. “Why is he on this island, anyway? Shouldn’t he be off managing his Nook Empire? Something is shady with this raccoon.” 

Stiles tosses his empty can into the waste bin and turns himself upside down again. “You’re so much fun, Hale. Why don’t you tell me about the unfair labor practices in, like, Candyland.” 

Derek’s brow goes high. “Do you think Queen Frostine distributes her wealth fairly? Seems to be a pretty high disparity between the royals and the common folk.” 

Stiles flips off the bed, unable to stop the full-body laughter shaking through him. If Stiles didn’t land with his face in the carpet he would be able to see the way Derek’s mouth turns into an amused smile. 

_______________________

A week later, when Stiles logs on and checks his mailbox, he has a postcard from Derek. The script reads: 

Stiles, 

Maybe you were right. I hate that.  
I’m senpai now. 

Derek 

Stiles opens the accompanying gift in haste. His jaw drops at the golden rose. Stiles sits in shock for a moment before shaking himself free of it and grips his controller a little tighter. He will not be bested by Derek “What’s Nintendo?” Hale. Not now, not in this arena. Stiles narrows his eyes. Only Derek would be able to turn a game made for relaxation into a competition, and it isn’t one Stiles will back down from. Stiles sets his shoulders, narrowing his eyes to the screen. 

Game on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! 
> 
> I’ve desperately been wanting to get back into the fic writing world, and this is what I got! A small challenge to push myself to make me feel like I’m putting something out while I work on a long form piece. 
> 
> I’d love some suggestions for the next days!! I’m working on Day 2 now, but give me ideas for what you want to hear in the future! I mostly write Sterek and Stucky, but later I’ll look through what other things I’m comfortable with to write. 
> 
> The goal is to have something posted daily by 5pm EST. It’ll all be unbeta-ed and at least 1000 words. I’ll be sure to tag what is in the current universe where COVID exists to be sure to avoid any triggers. 
> 
> Come shout at me on Twitter at the same handle!
> 
> ALSO - I’ve heard you! I promise to do at least one continuation of my Little Lion universe.


End file.
